videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Rivalries on MK Vs TP
Scorpion vs. Shank Both are seek revenge and learn using weapons, as vengeance about Scorpion's family murder by Quan Chi and Shank's girlfriend murder by Butcher. Atmosphere vs. Falcone Both are warriors served and the list of team. Sub-Zero vs. The Prince Both are assassins, who learn left for Lin Kuei and Persia, though make be reclaim of factions and the same awakening (nonsense about ice or sand). Desta vs. Farah Both are archers, who haved bow and arrows. Vaatu vs. Vizier Both also an unknown abilities and reclaim to immortal. Raiden vs. Guts Both are mighty warrior and the key heroes of world, cause project from invasion in war. Quan Chi vs. Griffith Both are arch-enemy of Raiden and Guts, also both are sacrifices of hell. Ghislaine vs. Casca Both are princess warriors of kingdom, who know can be served. Goro vs. Nosferatu Zodd Both are the most strongest monsters in the world. Moloch vs. Wyald Both are big badasses beasts, if can be used forms. Havik vs. Skull Knight Both are undead characters who haved armor and weapon. Liu Kang vs. Sonny Both are powerful characters in the franchise, spirit strength, but no shirtless and to learn equip. Jax Briggs vs. Veradux Both are member of classes, hardened soldier and combat medic, some voice about black man. Sonya Blade vs. Felicity Both are incorporates gymastics of soldiers. Noob Saibot vs. Baron Brixius Both are undead warriors between wraith and zombie. Tremor vs. Krieg Both are most popular of games and the stronger fighters. Kano vs. Mr. Torgue Both are brutal characters and advanced weapons to learn beign critical. Tao Wang vs. Handsome Jack Both are despair of alligment (good or evil). Reptile vs. Stitch Both are most dangerous creatures with claws, express strength and speed. Belokk vs. Gantu Both are giant and most dangerous beasts. Ariana vs. Angel Both are mysterious females some behind the worlds. Rapha vs. Leroy Both are wrathful possessed characters same dust. Shang Tsung vs. Agony Both are Sorcerers and alsoare sacrifice main power, between God and King, though are shared fighting style. Ermac vs. Crypto Both are surfer mind, also are can using gravity and powerful abilities. Johnny Cage vs. Jack Sparrow Both are fated warriors and the most import skills. Nightwolf vs. Asterix Both are warriors of the tribes, who living in forrests. Bo' Rai Cho vs. Obelix Both are fats, but the strongest characters and using belly. Kurtis Stryker vs. Sam Both are badasses, they make brutal damages any time, because they both are polices. Sarah Nac vs. Semi-Deity Both are formula painful between mercenary and cop. Cyrax vs. D-Tritus Debris Both are same neutral robots, someking any type robots. Sonar vs. Betty Both are strong female robots and extreme danger. Fujin vs. Berto Both can spin as critical like tornado. Kenshi vs. Sinjid Both are using swords and haved same variation as "Balanced". Kitana vs. Sash Lilac Both are princess and the Physiology of fighting style. Mileena vs. Carol Tea Both are mature characters and the rush. Jade vs. Milla Basset Both are cuties and flesh sexual, but color is green. Penance vs. Shen Both are shattered of the fighters some strength. Kotal Kahn vs. Brevon Both are mastered of power and abilities, if cost many skills. Kabal vs. Papyrus Both are ruthless but level-headed combatant. Anubis vs. Sans Both are unknown strength and magic, those are different race samething. Baraka vs. Pyramid Head Both are the rippost and madness and haved blades, such as swords. Zenko vs. Wesley Both are technine fragile form into battle suit. L'Vollum vs. Globex Both are badass characters and extreme offensive combat. Kung Lao vs. James Hopkins Both are fateful allies and the great friendly Quánjíshǒu vs. Gary Smith Both are unwillingly evils and the traitors. Serzh vs. Isaac Clarke Both are seargants and the great fighters. Dullahan vs. Juliet Starling Both are girl fighters and can used rare weapon. Gore vs. Big Daddy Both are huge monsters and the most strategy. Sektor vs. Gearbot Both are served for any robots about creation. Sindel vs. Gwynn Both are great witches and great dangerous. Mephisto vs. Bambu Both are the blood of the beast, but is also rised. Reiko vs. Puff Both are the most powerful characters (most extremely brutals). Roark vs. Kai Rain vs. Jay Tikamado vs. Cole Tri-Borg vs. Zane Umbra vs. Nya Shujinko vs. Master Wu Abir vs. Lloyd Ancestor vs. Garmadon Taven vs. Hank Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Tollection Pattery Category:MK Vs TP